secrethiddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah's Tell Tales of Wanky
Part 1 Day 1 "HARDER DAMMIT" ''she screamed at her boyfriend. ''"C'mon is this the best you got?!" ''She moaned. ''"I'm trying! A little encouragement would be nice!" ''Will replied. ''"Ugh, just stop. I'll finish myself off" ''She groaned as she pushed the Aussie boy off of her. ''"Isn't your dildo with the neighbor girl?" ''Will asked. ''"You think i have just one?" ''. With that Sarah pulled out her toy and pleasured herself while an eager Will watched. After she was done she had passed out, leaving Will to take care of himself. -3 Hours Later- Sarah had awoken to a missing Will. She immediately called out for him, but no response. She walked through the apartment with just a blanket covering herself when there was a knock on the door. She went to it, and opened when she realized how revealed she was. ''"Oh hey Sarah...I see you've been busy" ''Hayley said. ''"Well...A little. Sort of" ''Sarah told her. ''"Well here's your toy back. It works wonders if you know what i mean" '"I think i know what you used it for Hayley" ''Sarah replied as she took the toy from Hayley's hands. ''"Ew...Could you have at least cleaned it? Or wiped it or something?" "Sorry...It was...Recently in use" ''Hayley told her with a wink. ''"OH GOD EW" ''Sarah screamed as she threw the toy into the living room. ''"So how's Will?" "I'm not sure. He wasn't here when i woke up" "Did you make him take care of himself again?" "Yes..." "Then he's probably at Luke's." "He's not cheating on me Hayley" "Not cheating if they don't touch each other. They're just watching. It's basically live porn" "You would know" "Yes. I would" ''Hayley told her. ''"Well if he is there he'll be back in the morning. Or he'll go without for a week" "He's got Lu-.." "I'll lock him in the closet if i have to, to keep his dick in his pants" "Feisty" "You know it" ''Sarah told her. ''"Thanks for stopping by'" ''Sarah said. ''"Actually i have some news" '"What is it?" "Well...Me and Aaron are having a baby. I'm pregnant" "Really?! Congrats! I'll be sure to buy you a mini pole and practice dildo for the little one" "It's a boy..." "Still" "I think i'll leave now..." "Oh...Okay. Bye Hayley" ''Sarah said when she hugged the pregnant woman. ''"Bye Sarah" ''Hayley replied. Sarah was now all alone in her apartment once again. With no one there to fool with. Her phone soon rang. ''The ringing was annoying and loud, Sarah ran for the phone as fast as possible. She lunged over the couch making the blanket drop, but she got the phone and picked up. ''"Hello?" "Will? Is that you? Look Will i NEED that money now! The boss man says if we don't get it in tonight bad things will happen" "This isn't Will....It's his girlfriend....Who is this?" "I've said too much already." ''And the stranger hung up. Sarah now shocked ran back to her bedroom to find any clues as to where her boyfriend had gone. As the sun set and the skies got dark. She still frantically searched for any signs of where he had went, but came up dry. As the clock struck midnight she had given up and collapsed into her bed. With a mysterious figure watching her, from the balcony across the street... Day 2 The glass shattered and Sarah toppled over on the floor. ''"WHAT THE FUCK?" ''she screamed. The sound of metal on metal was the next thing heard, and then a zipline attached to the room. ''"What the fuck..." ''Sarah mumbled to herself. A dark figure zipped down the line and crashed into her room. ''"Where's the guy" ''the figure said. ''"How the fuck should i know? I've been looking for him and calling him for the past 3 hours. You want to find him call him yourself" ''Sarah yelled at the intruder. ''"You're of no use to me. But let's have some fun..." ''Sarah stumbled backwards and fell onto her bed. ''"Oh you're going to make this easy for me. Aren't you?" ''The intruder said. The next thing Sarah knew was a lamp being smashed against the side of her head. - 5 Hours Later - Sarah awoke with the intruder rummaging through her personal belongings. ''"You sure got a lot of different colored toys in here. I'm surprised no ones found them" "Well it's not like i let random freaks into my home to look through my stuff. Speaking of which who the fuck are you?!" "Oh you know me. I'm the sweetest most wonderful lovely girl in the world" "Girl? I was raped by a girl. Oh God." "Yea, limp bodies are so much better for it" "You sick twisted fuck. What's your name?!" "Dumb bitch, did i hit your head too hard when i was banging your brains out?" "...Cass?" ''Sarah gasped. Shocked she immediately got to her feet and ran for the door. ''"NOT SO FUCKING FAST" ''Cass screamed. Sarah reached the door but Cass reached around her waist and threw he. r at the wall. Sarah got back to her feet and charged at Cass. ''"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" ''Sarah screamed at Cass. ''"GOOD LUCK TRYING BITCH" ''Cass screamed back. Sarah tackled Cass to the ground and Cass punched Sarah in the side. Cass threw Sarah across the room and near the broken window, leaving Sarah halfway over the ledge. Cass came running towards Sarah when Sarah grabbed a shard of glass from the ground and stabbed it into Cass's leg. Cass screamed in pain and punched Sarah in the face. Sarah grabbed Cass by her arm and tossed her over leaving Cass closer to the window then Sarah. Sarah ran to the dresser to find something to use against Cass. All Sarah found was her vibrator. ''"Oh fuck" ''Cass got to her feet and charged at Sarah. Sarah's only reaction was violent, she jammed the vibrator into Cass's ear and cranked it to full blast. Cass grabbed her head in pain giving Sarah the time to get up close and kick Cass out the window. Falling 30 stories to the ground below. Sarah looked out the window to see a pool of blood and no body. The phone began to rang and Sarah cautiously picked it up. ''"Hello?" ''Sarah said nervously. ''"You fuck so good hun, nice try with that window" ''and the line went dead. Sarah grabbed her keys, grabbed her clothes, and headed out to find Will.